


Damokles

by eurydike



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er kam, um dich zu warnen, denn tief in sich drin wusste er die ganze Zeit, dass du es warst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damokles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damocles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328944) by [Prideaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prideaux/pseuds/Prideaux). 



Es klingelte an der Tür. Nicht nur einmal, sondern immer und immer wieder, mit jedem Klingeln hörte es sich verzweifelter an. Bill trampelte die Treppe hinunter. Als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen – da stimmte etwas nicht. Niemand tauchte um vier Uhr morgens bei jemandem auf, wenn alles in Ordnung war – stellte sich nur die Frage, was _genau_ passiert war. Die Klingel jammerte weiter.

„Sie suchen nach einem Maulwurf.“ Vor seiner Tür stand Jim Prideaux, nass bis auf die Haut, das Licht der Straßenlaterne hob die Schatten auf seinem Gesicht noch mehr hervor.  
„Du wirst dir den Tod holen“, war alles, was Bill sagen konnte. Jim sah an sich hinunter, dann hinauf in den Himmel, als würde ihm das Wetter erst jetzt auffallen. „Komm rein.“

Drinnen sah Jims Gesicht noch schlimmer aus: blass und kahl im hellen Licht der Diele, die rot geränderten Augen lagen tief in den dunklen, ruhelosen Höhlen. Bill hätte gerne die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt, ihn mit ins Bett genommen und so getan, als wäre nichts passiert.  
„Jim, ich kann das erklären“, sagte er stattdessen.  
„Nicht.“ Da war noch mehr. Etwas, das Jim noch nicht gesagt hatte. „Hol mir einen Drink.“

Bill schenkte ihm ein Glas Whisky ein, zögerte dann und nahm schließlich selbst einen großen Schluck direkt von der Flasche. Als er in die Diele zurückkehrte, saß Jim mit in die Hände gestütztem Kopf unten an der Treppe. Bill hielt Jim das Glas an die Finger und sah zu, wie diese sich dankbar darum schlossen.

„Ich machte mich am Morgen auf in die Tschechoslowakei.“ Er klang des Lebens überdrüssig und fühlte sich offenbar verraten. In Bills Magengrube machte sich Erkenntnis breit – beim Gedanken daran wurde ihm mulmig zumute. Er hatte seine Seele an Moskau verkauft, sein Herz aber den vertrauensvollen Händen des Circus überlassen – den Händen von Jim Prideaux – und nun kreuzten sich die beiden Wege.

„Geh nicht, Jim.“ Die Erklärung dafür blieb ungesagt zwischen ihnen hängen, ein Damoklesschwert der Generation des Kalten Krieges. „Geh bitte nicht.“ Jim sagte nichts, aber sein Griff um das Glas verstärkte sich und das Eis darin klirrte, weil seine Hand so zitterte.  
„Ich bin bald zurück.“ Sie wussten beide, dass das nicht stimmte, aber Jim sagte es trotzdem, ernst und sanft.

Bill wusste nicht, wann er zu würgen begann, aber Jim lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn, bevor er etwas dagegen sagen konnte. Bevor Jim zusehen musste, wie er zusammenbrach. Der Schock brachte ihn zur Ruhe, zwang ihn dazu, den Klumpen im Hals hinunterzuschlucken und den Kuss mit einer Eindringlichkeit zu erwidern, von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie überhaupt besaß.

Jim fing normalerweise nie mit den Intimitäten an, überließ es immer Bill, ihn in die Schatten zu ziehen und das Tempo ihres Liebesspiels vorzugeben. Diese Nacht jedoch hing Jim an ihm wie ein Ertrinkender. Der verschüttete Whisky verbreitete einen beißenden Geruch, aber selbst als er hörte, wie das Glas, das Jim aus der Hand geglitten war, auf dem Boden aufschlug, kümmerte er sich nicht darum.  
„Geh nicht“, rang er sich noch einmal ab, aber Jim ignorierte ihn.

Sie stolperten eng umschlungen die Treppe hoch, Jims widerlich heißer Mund auf seinem; daran, wie sie es in dem Zustand all die Stufen hoch geschafft hatten, konnte Bill sich nicht erinnern. Woran er sich jedoch erinnerte, war der kurze, untröstliche Ausdruck auf Jims Gesicht, als Bill sich ihm entzog. Jim, der bezüglich seiner Gefühle immer auf der Hut war, für einen langen Moment nackt und schutzlos. „Ich brauche dich“, sagte ihm Jim. Nicht _ich will dich_ – Bill war nicht sicher, ob Jim ihn überhaupt noch wollte – aber _ich brauche dich_ , rau und heiser.

Und am Ende, als Jim ihn ins Bett zog und sie beide kamen, zitternd und verschwitzt, einer nach dem anderen, als Jim ein einziges Mal seinen Namen flüsterte, mit feuchten Augen und einem wunderschön verzweifelten Aufdruck auf dem Gesicht, da wusste Bill, dass es sowohl das erste als auch das einzige Mal bleiben würde.

Danach brachte er es nicht über sich, nach Hause zu gehen, auch die Nacht darauf nicht. Stattdessen entschied er sich für die leere Gesellschaft von Ann Smiley, die seinen Namen immer und immer wieder rief und ihn die Treppe hinauf führte, ohne es sich anders zu überlegen.

Als man ihm die Neuigkeit über einen britischen Spion, der in der Tschechoslowakei niedergeschossen wurde, unterbreitete, zwang Bill sich, nach Hause zu gehen. Das Glas unten an der Treppe lag in einem trockenen, braunen Fleck, der nach teurem Whisky stank, und Bills Bettwäsche roch nach überhaupt nichts.


End file.
